


The House of the Eternal Fidget Spinner

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Demon Deals, Fidget spinner - Freeform, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: Sometimes what you want isn't what you think it is. Demons are great at exploiting that.





	The House of the Eternal Fidget Spinner

I was working on the story I promised about clamcor, when this little story popped into my head nearly fully formed. I tend to write when I get inspired, so here you go. Clamcor will come next I promise.

W̪̭̠̣̘͒ͮ̇ͥ͞h̰̭͔̯̰̿̚o̜̣̰͕̮̙ ̶͚̫̺̩̼͔̅ͅD̩̤̦ͬ͆̎ͪ̀̂a̯̮͉͇̟ͣͣ̎̓͞ȑ̺̌̋̽e̝̞̊ͮ͛̒ͦ̂͜ş͎̲̹̱ ̣̤̻͕̮͎ͬ̂͛́t͙̺̀̆̃͑̚ͅo͈͎͈͕͐̾͟ ͎̞̳̞̜̳̺ͭS̱̎ͨ͛̽u̜̩̜͚̪ͫ̿ͅͅm̼̪̬͆̎ͅm̫̩̂̾̓͒̈ơ̼͔̟̥͓̑̑̒ņ̿̊ͬ ̣̪̟͇̞ͣ̈̅ͦ̇̇ͮͅt̹̮̥̟͍͍̙h̸͎̝̋̅e͚͑ͩ̔ ̉ͮ͗A̖̲̫̱͔̦ͪ̂̑ͅl̑̇ͬͯͅl̸̺͖̩̭͚ͬ́ͤ͐̒̊ ̱͚͙̻̭̪̋̀͘Ṗ̪̗̖̣̱̳̬̏̽͞ờͫͤw̹͕͔̩͉̤̽̿ͯ͑e͈͎̗̣̦̱̗ͬ̆ͨ͑ͤ͆r̴̤͙̹̠̻̺̦ͮ̎̎ͣͪͮf̸̹̩̳̖̫́ͪ̍͛ͯ̀ͥu̼̫͇͉͚͍̇l̩̞̟̀̚ ̪̖̘͕̔ͮ̒̉Ą͇̟̦͙͛̓͊͆̐́ͧl̖̟̐͘ͅc̸͒̒ͣo̖̦͖͕̫̝ͤ̉ͧ̂͛ͅr͎̳̻ͦ͌̍!̰̰̟̓̿͐̄̈́̑!̷̯!̪̙̘͉̑̎ͦ͑͠

Alcor looked around the bare room with one small, curtained window near the ceiling, what was it with summoners and dark basements? He looked at the circle drawn in goats blood, the large heavily dribbled candles creating a magical ambience, the large leather tome that the red robed teenage boy was reading from as he finished chanting, clearly this kid took himself far too seriously.

The boy reached behind his back and picked up a large bloody sack. “Oh mighty Dreambender I offer you these thirty eight dead squirrels and in exchange I request a fidget spinner that only gets faster instead of slowing down!”

Alcor just stared at the kid, this was a new one. Why would anybody go though so much trouble for an antique toy, and why oh why did he think that a demon would want dead tree rodents? A nasty smile spread across his face as he realized exactly what the kid was asking for.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

The centuries old demon held out his hand, D̑͆̒͏̯̬̠̯e̟̰͓͎͕͙͖̽̀ͪͩͧâ̰̠̗̟͈͓̠̏ͯ̿ͤl̺̠̼͉̦̻ͬ̓̆̆. the two shook on it and the boy recieved a small black spinner made of an unkown matierial that almost seemed to suck in the light.

....................................

By noon the next day an entire block around the fidget spinner had been evacuated, where the teenagers house had once stood was now a rectangular pit that was giving off waves of intense, searing heat. Firefighters where soaking the nearby houses, trying desperately to keep them from combusting. The national guard had set up a command post in a house across the street where one of their top lieutenants was interrorgating the kid.

“So let me get this straight Richard, you summoned a demon so you could get an old toy, that was invented for bored people.”

“Yes.”

“And you thought it would be a good idea to ask for one that would only ever spin faster instead of slowing down?”

“I don't know what went wrong!”

The lieutenant slapped him, “what went wrong is simple science you little @#$%&!! The spinning takes energy, that energy creates heat! The faster it goes the more energy it takes and the more heat it produces. Thats why everything but that used to be your house is now ashes, and if we don't somehow stop it the heat could grow until destroys the whole city or worse!”

The lieutenant tipped the chair that Richard was tied to over in disgust and hurried into the kitchen where the armies top scientists were frantically discussing what to do.

“No I told you whatever we build, the heat will eventually get so intense that is will simply melt,” one was saying.

“And I told you that its going to fast to bury, it that wouldn't stop the heat either. Perhaps magic could do something...”

The third person at the table, a woman scrolling through a tablet, shook her head. “Everything my people tried has been ineffective, it doesn't help that they have to keep backing off to cast stronger shielding spells.”

The lieutenant sat down wearily in the fourth chair, “People, I think we all know what we're going to have to do.”

“Yes,” said Alcor from the corner where he was suddenly sitting on a stool. “You need to make  
a deal with m̲̤̞̟͙͈͎̒̃ͭeͬ͑ͣ͏̜͇̺”

“Alcor,” snarled the lieutenant shooting to his feet and pulling out his side arm, which turned into butterflies in his hand the moment it was aimed at the demon.

“Come now, you know that won't work. Are you still mad about the thing with the apples?”

The lieutenant took a long, deep breath, “yes, but we both know that theres no time to discuss that. What will it take to get you to stop that hellish toy before it destroys the neighborhood or worse?”

“Hmm let me think, how about you use your military resources to invent and produce a good new flavour of ice cream?”

“Why the hell would you want that?”

“Thats my business, do we have a deal?”

The lieutenant left the room and called his supieriors, after a few minutes he came back in. “Deal,” he said grimacing.

The two shook on it and The Dreambender made a gesture causing the fidget spinner to appear, motionless in his hand. Smiling at the military officials he took off his top hat and dropped the toy inside. “Nice doing business with you!” With a formal bow he disapeared.

The woman at the table looked at her colleagues, “did we just get set up?” The lieutenant bellowed with rage.


End file.
